The present invention relates to an accessing method, and more particularly to a hardware password accessing method capable of reading a password of at least one hardware (such as a hard disk) disposed on a computer and storing the password to a RAM before the computer entering a standby mode from a working status, and capable of retrieving the password of the hardware from the RAM to restart the hardware once the computer being restored to the working status from the standby mode.